The wireless Emergency Alert System (EAS) is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, subscribers thereof can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. Due to broadcast capabilities, bandwidth constraints, and limitations of mobile devices (e.g., limited number of characters displayable on the mobile device), the size of the EAS message is limited. However, initiators of EAS messages often are not aware of the size limitations. Thus, the limitation upon the size of an EAS message can be problematic. For example, approximately 50,000 emergency alert initiators exist throughout the United States and Canada. When notified of similar emergencies, emergency alert initiators should generate similar type EAS messages. Unfortunately, all emergency alert initiators do not receive identical training, and some emergency alert initiators tend to adlib by including additional information in the EAS messages. Emergency alert initiators may include undesired/unnecessary information (e.g., web addresses for wireless data services, phone numbers to call for more information) in the EAS text message. The inclusion of this undesired/unnecessary information can result in network congestion. Training is another problem. Training approximately 50,000 emergency alert initiators about updates to the EAS messages could be overwhelming and result in inconsistent EAS messages.